Happily Never After
by Naita Lolana Lekika
Summary: The sequel to my akatsuki love story "What is love?" The akatsuki boys are now all dead and gone, how will our heroines survive?
1. Past, Present, Pause

"It's nice to see you again." "..." "I've been good, I bet the kids are with you right now, learning how to make explosions and making you proud." No response, like usual. I don't expect gravestone to talk back to me. I probably looked crazy talking to someone's grave like this, but I'll do it anyway. Like I always do. I stared at the writing on the gravestone, R.I.P Deidara Bakuhatsu.

What was I doing? I shook my head. I shouldn't be coming here every morning at 3:00. Before I couldn't imagine waking up that early, but now I do it so much that my body automatically gets up, I don't even need an alarm clock anymore. I dress in black more than ever, I haven't wore any other colors in 3 years. My hair is always pinned up into a bun, I know wear a wig over it. A black one, which is very long and I keep in a ponytail. The others now think I grew it out and dyed it black, though sometimes I came close to it.

I looked up at the sky, the others...they're off worse than I am. Mikka got really quiet and proper, I hate it.. I haven't heard Lyric speak more than a sentence in almost two years, Chi has been especially good so far, she hasn't done anything rebellious, which is very unlike herself. Where did it go wrong? It seemed to go from bad to good to a perfect dream. Have we woken up now? I lost Deidara and the kids, my chance of having a perfect family and life.

My eyes watered. I wiped them off, gave one last look at the grave. Tomorrow I won't come. I'll stay at home until 6:00, wake up, get dressed, then head to work and come straight home. I won't be helping out with homework like I would've if I wasn't so weak. I took a deep sigh and walked away from the graveyard. I've also lost my fear of graveyards and ghosts. Maybe it's just me.

I didn't think I would get out this late. I just had to agree to overtime this week didn't I? I'm the one who always gets overtime. Maybe because I'm so spacey around my co-workers that I'll agree to almost anything. I continued walking through the late summer air with a pace at a speed walk. My fear of the dark still hasn't been concurred, and the streetlights have been on for quite some time I think.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the old graveyard. I quickly looked away. What was I thinking? Did I want to have a heart attack going into a graveyard at night? I couldn't help it, that aching feeling in my chest got stronger whenever I passed by...him. I had no other choice, I usually don't go to see him at this hour, just in the morning, but it couldn't hurt. Mr. James wouldn't mind. Mr. James was the one who watched over the graveyard. He was a nice, sweet, old man that we all liked. I always checked up on him because of the hunch in his back. He often made jokes about how he would one day be buried in the exact same graveyard he watched over, while someone else watched over him.

I unlocked the front gate, (Mr. James gave me the spare key), and walked past the rows of names of graves. I stopped in front of Deidara's. Looking down at the flowers I left from this morning...wait...where were they? I looked back up, my eyes widened when I stopped at the name: Audrice Berton. Who the hell was she? Maybe it's the lighting fooling my eyes. I walked all around the graveyard, twice. This was weird, a grave couldn't've just disappeared, could it?

I knocked on Mr. Jame's front door. He was required to live in the little house next to the graveyard. I wouldn't have done it. It's old and grey and creepy in there, and I've only seen it once but it gives me the chills every time I pass by it. The door opened and Mr. James came out in his pajamas, holding out an old candle light, (though he could just turn the light on but whatever). and adjusting his glasses.

"Briana, what are you doing here so late? I only see you before even dawn." "I know Mr. James, but it's just that something, well...attracted me here. But I was just wandering if you knew what happened to Deidara's grave?" Mr. James looked confused and scratched the back of his head, "Deidara...Deidara...eh...no, I'm afraid I haven't heard of that name before." He saw the concerned/scared look on my face. What could've happened to him? "Let me just be sure and check for you, ok?" He shuffled through his bookcase and pulled out the most oldest-looking one.

He squinted as he glided his finger past the names. Finally he closed the book shut and I jumped. "I don't see the name in here." "Okay." I lowered my head as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Go home and get some sleep, maybe then you can get your head together and remember the right name." I turned from the door. Mr. James didn't mean that as an insult, I know he didn't, he was too kind of a man. But that didn't stop the pain in my chest and the tears from falling when I got home.

Because I know Deidara Bakuhatsu's name from anywhere, even if it was in a different language.

So then what just happened now?


	2. Stop

A lady in a beautiful white dress. It was vintage, kinda old style. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She walked down an alter with a man in a tux and he had some gray hair. The traditional "Here comes the bride", song (I never found out the actual name of it), was playing on an orchestra. Eventually the man holding her arm went off to the side, along with some other man. She stood next to a handsome man, his hair was slicked back and he gave her a look that carried pure love. She smiled hugely, almost all of her teeth showing. They turned towards a man with a bible, (not quite sure who he is or if he's authorized to hold that bible, but who cares?)

That was one of the few videos of my mother I had left. It was her and my father's wedding. Her hair was a lighter shade and her eyes a certain sparkle I may not have ever been born with. Both of them died about three years ago. Along with...Sasori. As a matter of fact, they all died in the same month. I always watch this video, I lie and say I'm sick so I don't have to go to work. This video is what reminds me of my parents, and also what would have been if Sasori wasn't gone. I can only imagine that that's me in that dress, a beautiful silky one. With Sasori by my side in the alter, (though I can never imagine his face just right, something always gets in the way).

The video ended with Mom throwing flowers over her shoulder and my Auntie catching them, then both of them drive off in a limo with the words "Just married" attached to the bumper. This seemed like the perfect wedding to me, ever since I was small. It's like my fairy tale, my version of Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty all wrapped up into one. But then of course, fairy tales don't exist. It'll always just be a fairy tale in my head...

I stuffed my face into the pillow, but the sound of the phone ringing made me jump. I covered my ears but I still heard it. I threw the pillow on top of it. The annoying shrill was still audible. I looked at the caller ID. What did Briana want? We really haven't talked in...I don't even know how long. I flipped it open and pushed the talk button:

"Hello?"

"Mikka! Oh-ma-god!"

"You sound excited..."

"There's big, huge stuff I think we need to talk about!"

"What is it?" great, she's back to her normal loud self, ugh.

"I went to Deidara's grave last night, but it wasn't there, and Mr. James can't find his name in the book anywhere!"

"Maybe he made a mistake, you know Mr. James is getting pretty old."

"I know, but something in my gut tells me that something weird is going on."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a smile I haven't made in years, Briana was definitely back somehow. "Well you would know, your like the queen of weirdness, and you got your gut feeling back?" I still remember when Briana use to try to make predictions of the future, they usually went horribly wrong...but somehow strangely it was a lot of fun.

"But anyways, we'll meet at the old base, you gather everyone up."

"Why?" I asked, reaching into the fridge for some ice cream.

"Because I did a lot of research, and not only Deidara's, but everyone else's grave is gone too, like it never was even there."

I dropped my phone and quickly put on some clothes, not caring whether or not I needed a shower. "Mikka? Hello? Hello?" I never bothered to say goodbye as I closed the door. Briana isn't overreacting this time, I just know, she wouldn't fuck around with something as big as this. Especially if everyone might be involved.

Because we still care way too much for our own good, and the worst part is that we know it.


	3. Help!

If anyone has a suggestion on what should happen, feel free to speak up. I'm open to pretty much anything, just say in in your review! I love your feedback!

Note: I finally finished hooray! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know

./1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/


End file.
